


Brand New Apartment

by CalicoPudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blushing, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: Unable to stop himself, Yahaba strides into the living room and takes a seat behind Kyoutani. Ignoring the startled noise from his boyfriend, Yahaba slips his arms beneath Kyoutani’s and wraps them around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug.





	Brand New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuh, dumb domestic KyouHaba?
> 
> Rating is because Kyoutani swears, everything else is just pure stupid fluff.

It’s absolutely sickening.

Yahaba watches as Kyoutani starts opening up the boxes. They don’t have a box cutter, and any sharp objects were all stupidly packed away. So Kyoutani’s using an old key, and also tearing the boxes open with his bare hands. He's already got a number of band-aids covering his hands and fingers, but he hasn't seen fit to change how he goes about forcibly opening the boxes. 

It’s disgusting.

Yahaba’s boxes are neatly packed, everything’s labeled, and there’s maybe too many of them. Kyoutani’s are held together with duct tape and hope, and there’s not a sharpie label in sight. But he seems to know where everything is, all the essentials have been unpacked and Kyoutani’s moving in an unknown order of importance. There are a few piles around the front room that will need to be taken to the closet, the bedroom, and the bathroom. Most of their blankets are folded with uncanny precision and are resting against the wall.

Yahaba can’t stand it.

Kyoutani wipes a bit of sweat from his brow and tears open another box. It’s only midday, there’s certainly no rush to unpack everything, but it will leave them with a nice sense of accomplishment. Yahaba’s on kitchen duty, organizing the fridge and putting their meager collection of dishes in the cupboards and drawers. They still have to put together Yahaba’s bookshelf and arrange their room, but they’re making good progress.

Unable to stop himself, Yahaba strides into the living room and takes a seat behind Kyoutani. Ignoring the startled noise from his boyfriend, Yahaba slips his arms beneath Kyoutani’s and wraps them around his torso, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but what the fuck?”

“Shut up, you’re gross,” Yahaba mumbles into Kyoutani’s shirt.

Kyoutani bristles slightly, Yahaba can feel it in the way his muscles bunch up, but he wilts a moment later.

“You’re stupid,” he says, patting one of Yahaba’s hands before he goes back to opening the box. From the looks of it, the box contains their combined collection of movies, and a few of their college textbooks.

Yahaba drops his head to Kyoutani’s back and stays there, forehead pressed against the soft material of Kyoutani's hoodie.

If his past self could see him now. He can’t even imagine how that would go.

_Hey, younger me, you remember that pissed off kid from volleyball? Yeah, you live together now. And guess what? You actually lo-_

Yahaba cuts that thought off immediately and resigns himself to making Kyoutani’s box opening and unpacking job harder than it has to be. He fidgets, grabbing for one of Kyoutani's hands and making himself as much a nuisance as possible until Kyoutani breaks.

“Shigeru,” he huffs, “what do you want?”

“I want your stupid face to pay attention to me.” His voice is muffled by Kyoutani’s hoodie and he’s beating himself up for saying what he did. What is he? Some love struck, idiotic, child? He's a grown man! What the hell?

Kyoutani doesn’t say anything and Yahaba’s about to tell him to forget about it when his body starts shaking. Yahaba leans back, surprised to find that Kyoutani is on the verge of laughter.

“What?” Yahaba moves away completely to sit in front of Kyoutani, shoving the box he was trying to open out of the way to sit in his lap. “Hey, what's so funny? Kyoutani.”

“You’re like a damn cat.”

Yahaba takes issue with the comment before he feels heat rising in his cheeks. Kyoutani does laugh then, not even having the decency to try and hide it.

How rude.

Yahaba fumbles his way out of Kyoutani's lap, grumbling as he does so. He stalks off to the kitchen to finish off the work he'd abandoned, still red in the face. Kyoutani's laughter dies off after a few moments and the small apartment fills with comfortable silence as they resume their unpacking. Soon enough though, there's nothing left to do in the kitchen, so Yahaba sets to breaking down the boxes so the floor isn't so cluttered.

This time, it's Kyoutani who moves in behind Yahaba, wrapping him up in a loose hug. Kyoutani presses a quick kiss to Yahaba's jaw before he takes the boxes and runs them downstairs to the trash.

Yahaba's left with his face even more red than it had been earlier and he doesn't know what to do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know, I just found this half finished draft and decided to finish it as a way to de-stress. In any case, I hope you liked it!


End file.
